


On The Way Home

by LumaBoop



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Public Sex, horse back, wanted molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair can't keep his hands to himself. Kadar kinda sorta doesn't mind. The horse doesn't give a shit. Malik's clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Way Home

“Shhh… keep quiet.”  
  
Kadar flinched on the horse saddle, his hands gripping the reins as his hips jerked into the provocative touch of the master assassin behind him. The previous plan was that Altair, Malik, and Kadar would have separate horses to ride on their way back to Masyaf, but after a Templar attack, Kadar’s horse was slain. Altair offered Kadar to ride his horse, and Malik found it a kind gesture on the, usually stoic, assassin’s part.  
  
But Kadar had an inkling of his true reason and naively thought that he would be wrong. But half way back to the motherland, the older assassin’s hand had curled around his hips and between his splayed thighs, fondling the novice’s hopping crotch. The smooth leather saddle worked towards Altair’s favor, the horse’s movement causing the pleasurable torment to steadily increase as they subtly bounced. But it didn’t stop Kadar from trying to ease the rising heat in his stomach, even resorting to clamping down on his lips. Anything to keep quiet so that Malik, who was riding ahead of them, didn’t hear his whimpers.  
  
Altair snickered within Kadar’s ear, pressing his chapped lips against the small of the younger’s neck. “You ride very steadily Kadar; I’m impressed.” His hands were in tune to the horse’s steady trot, every bump the creature created shaking through the saddle to amplify Altair’s fondling, causing Kadar to choke on multiple cries. His cheeks grew red from forces beyond that of the bearing sun above.  
  
“A-aahh… please… Altair I cannot take this torture.”  
  
“Torture?” His hand snaked between the belts and clothes of Kadar’s robes, finally fondling sweating flesh. “You are panting with pure delight.”  
  
“T-torture is what it is to do this in the sights of my brother.” He yelped as Altair’s four fingered palm stroked confidently at his slowly swelling penis. The nip to his burning ear did not help.  
  
“He will not be able to see past the neck and head of the horse…”  
  
“But he c-could see my twisted face.” Another subdued yelp, Kadar clamping harder on his lip that caused blood to trail down his chin.  
  
“If he does, I will be jealous.”  
  
The hand was devilishly slow, matching the pace of the horse’s trot, and Kadar was starting to catch onto this. Unable to believe he was plotting this, he dared to call out to his brother, risking discovery. But, as Altair coined, Malik did not see the man’s hand, for the creature's large neck and head prevented view.  
  
“Yes, brother?”  
  
“Can we go a bit faster? I want to put distance between us and those Templar.”  
  
“That sounds like a good idea. Here, we’ll make it a race.”  
  
“Oh… a race sounds nice.” Altair whispered, hand bracing around Kadar, who choked out a soft.  
  
“A-a race?” He hadn’t wanted to go that fast…  
  
Malik chuckled. “Yes, a race! The first to the gates of Masyaf receives the clean water first.” Before giving his brother time to steel himself for a gallop –or even pull up beside Malik for a far race, which Kadar was slightly grateful- Malik was off.  
  
Altair, goated on by both Malik’s challenge and the prospect of causing Kadar further sexual frustration, kicked into the sides of the horse, the creature reining on his hide legs and giving chase to Malik. The fierceness of the four legged beast's power transferred into the saddle, Kadar only able to hang desperately to the reins as it slapped strongly between his legs. Altair’s hand, just as the younger predicted, was stroking him with such equated swiftness that his cries could no longer be held back.  
  
“Altair! A-aaah, stroke me harder!”  
  
“Only if you gallop faster.” He murmured.  
  
Kadar’s ultimatum; he could ride as fast as he could and risk being spotted by Malik on the fly by, or dangle behind and be stuck in a sexual limbo. No longer able to stand it, Kadar rose from his saddle (as did Altair) and snapped at his reins, the horse neighing in response. Hissing with delight to Altair’s adaptability to the new position, Kadar blazed past Malik’s horse, using the heavy dust the animals kicked up to keep himself hidden.  
  
Be it the adrenaline of the race, or the dexterity of Altair’s hand, Kadar let out a scream of delight upon getting to the gates of Masyaf, releasing within his robes as he promptly collapsed back on his saddle, Altair following suit in a less dramatic manner. Malik, amazed by his brother’s increased skill, trotted beside them, pride in his gaze.  
  
“Amazing, brother. I’ve never seen you handle a horse so well.”  
  
“W-well…” As he whispered breathlessly, Altair slid from the horse to walk the rest of the way to the Castle, flashing him a come-hither look from beneath his cowl. “I foresaw the need of that clean water more than you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Apr 24th 2010  
> Re-Posted to AO3


End file.
